Novus Ordo Seclorum
by Igfield
Summary: AU. El tiempo ha pasado y han tenido que decir adiós a lo que alguna vez llamaron hogar. Se han reconocido como enemigos en este nuevo mundo, hostil y peligroso, pero les es difícil comprender la verdad cuando están atrapados en los abismos de una sociedad enferma.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, buenas gente. Tiempo de no saludarlos.

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la graaaaaan demora. Pero aquí está el prólogo de este fic, que es un regalo para el usuario **Nightwarrior027** , espero que este fic sea de tu agrado, estimado. Le he puesto corazón.

Este fic forma parte del reto **¡Mortal Khristmas! del foro Mortal Kombat: Who's next?**

Debo decir que al principio no sabía del todo qué hacer con este proyecto, di muchas vueltas para llegar a esto, y llego a considerarlo algo bastante… nuevo respecto a lo que he escrito antes. Quiero críticas, de todo tipo.

En fin, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. No hay mucho más que decir.

Abrazos para todos.

Aclaración: La historia es un universo alternativo, y parte de la premisa de que tanto Jade como Kung Lao sobrevivieron a los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat 9.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes de MK y su historia bla bla, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sus miradas se cruzan una vez más y, sin dudas en esta ocasión, Kung Lao está seguro de que sus ojos son verde esmeralda. No verde bosque, ni verde lima, mucho menos verde grisáceo, como escuchó decir a Johnny.

Desde niño, todos en el templo destacaban la curiosidad y capacidad de observación del pequeño Kung Lao. No había detalle que pudiese escapar de su deseo de saber ni historia que no tenga ansias de escuchar. Sus favoritas, sin dudas, eran aquellas que hablaban del Gran Kung Lao, su ancestro. Imaginaba las hazañas de aquel gran guerrero y vitoreaba sus triunfos.

Sin embargo, este descubrimiento le ha costado. Más de una vez ella lo había pillado mirándola antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente. Sin embargo, esta vez, él pudo ver cómo esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. Una sonrisa _escurridiza,_ si se quiere. Un segundo después, sus ojos se abren repentinamente y, alarmados, viran completamente hacia él.

— ¡Cuidado! — le grita, antes de lanzar su razorang.

El arma, girando a una velocidad exorbitante, pasa a centímetros de su rostro y continúa su camino. Kung Lao escucha un impacto metálico, como el de una lata a la que han golpeado. Se voltea por sobre su hombro y logra ver como un ciborg, emitiendo chisporroteos y agitando sus brazos, cae sin mayor remedio hacia atrás. El razorang está certeramente incrustado en su cráneo.

—Excelente puntería — la halaga. Ha tomado el hábito de hacerlo cada vez que lo deslumbra con una nueva destreza. Mientras, ella se le acerca con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Intentaba decapitarlo — admite, restándole importancia. Kung Lao sabe que no lo dice con modestia, más bien es como si se estuviese regañando a sí misma. Pasa a su lado mientras su cabello su desplaza en un tenue vaivén que no hace más que volverlo loco.

Pisa el torso del ciborg, se inclina, y de un tirón, recupera su arma. Un líquido marrón y viscoso gotea desde la punta de una de las cuchillas. Jade arruga la nariz, en un claro gesto de repulsión, y lo sacude repetidamente para quitarlo. Él se le queda mirando con los ojos perdidos hasta que repentinamente, como un rayo de luz, se le ocurre algo que decir.

—Gracias —dice, con un nerviosismo que jamás ha sido propio de él —. Eso estuvo cerca.

—Bastante cerca…— murmura ella, elevando la mirada hacia él. Una vez más, aquellos ojos que tanto llamaban su atención, se dilatan tenuemente —. Oh, Dios, estás sangrando.

— ¿Qué?

Lleva su mano hasta su pómulo derecho y siente unas gotas de sangre tibia que han escurrido desde la herida hacia su mejilla. Ni siquiera lo había sentido, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y él aún estaba pensando en esos benditos ojos.

—Lo siento, pude haberte herido — se disculpa, posando sus dedos sobre la herida con una suavidad que le eriza la piel —. Déjame buscar algo para limpiarte.

Le cuesta entender las palabras que salen de su boca. ¿Qué le ocurre? A lo largo de su vida, había aprendido a cultivar la religión budista en su interior, a llevarla con orgullo y portarla como emblema. Le habían enseñado del orden natural, de la paz interior y de lo incontenible de los fenómenos del universo. Se había formado como un hombre con autocontrol y paz, ¿cómo es posible que una mujer produzca ese desequilibrio en él?

Sin embargo, y aunque le sea difícil aceptar, sabe que eso ocurre.

—No es necesario —replica, tomando su mano repentinamente, pero con delicadeza—. Es solo un rasguño. —Desvía la mirada hacia Smoke, herido tras su batalla contra Sektor —. Creo que deberíamos priorizar la atención para quienes la necesitan.

Priorizar a los demás; ¿cómo podían llamarlo héroe si no hacía eso al menos? No era como si realmente le importase que lo reconozcan como tal, pero sabía que jamás podría sentirse un verdadero héroe si no era capaz de portarse como uno cuando era necesario.

Jade le sonríe casi como si estuviese conmovida y se aleja de él. No se voltea, retrocede sin quitarle esos orbes verdes de encima hasta que Kitana se le acerca y la toma del brazo para decirle algo. Solo entonces, él le da la espalda, y camina en dirección a Sonya y Johnny — que le sonríe de oreja a oreja—.

Él le había dicho que a las mujeres le gustan los héroes. Sí, quizás había algo de ese consejo en su reacción. ¿Cómo había llegado a aceptar un consejo de Johnny Cage? Pues, a pesar de parecer un auténtico bocazas la mayoría del tiempo, al parecer el sujeto al menos tenía la suficiente intuición para notar la atracción entre ellos.

Llevan muy poco tiempo de conocerse, pero hay entre ellos un lazo tan fuerte. Una protección continua de uno hacia el otro. No dan un paso sin voltear ligeramente la cabeza y seguir brevemente la ruta del otro para cerciorarse de que está a salvo sin ayuda. Todo aquello surgió en silencio, sin palabras, una promesa no verbal de cuidarse mutuamente.

En cuánto Liu Kang volviese junto a Raiden, definitivamente tendría que contarle sobre todo ello.

Pero por aquel entonces, ni siquiera habría podido imaginar que jamás podría hacerlo.

Mucho menos podría imaginar que volvería a ver esos ojos muchas veces más, y que no solo harían tambalear las cosas que creía tener claras, sino que también le harían dudar a quién jurar lealtad, a quien proteger, a quien odiar y a quien amar.

 _Nada volvería a ser igual._

—

* * *

El templo Wu-Shi, aun en reconstrucción, aguardó por sus honorables héroes durante días, semanas, y meses. Lo hicieron con entusiasmo, pronosticando que tarde o temprano verían las siluetas de ambos desplazándose en el horizonte. Ellos tendrían miles de arreglos florales y listones de colores listos para la celebración.

Pero la realidad sería mucho más funesta.

Raiden regresó. Apareció en un repentino haz de luz, cabizbajo y con el fulgor de sus ojos mucho más opaco de lo acostumbrado. A sus pies, recostado en el suelo, con algunas cicatrices, la piel fría y los músculos crispados, estaba el cadáver de Liu Kang. Todos los monjes, adultos, ancianos y niños se agolparon rápidamente entre el Dios y el humano fallecido. No tardaron en ser proferidos algunos gritos de horror y lamento; llantos y miradas tristes. Los más ancianos aguardaron silencio, se inclinaron ante el Dios y su difunto héroe.

Solo cuando los ánimos se calmaron y los adultos lograron aplacar la euforia de la muchedumbre, uno de ellos, muy anciano, se aproximó a Raiden parsimoniosamente. Él, sin ánimo y con unos ojos grises, llenos de amargura, le entregó en mano una carta.

—Lo siento— musitó suavemente.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y les dio la espalda, como si estuviese dispuesto a marcharse sin más, pero de repente algo lo retuvo; quizás culpa, pesar, quizás un sentimiento de responsabilidad por aquella gente que tanto había sufrido. Los miró por sobre sus hombros y notó, entre sus miradas llenas de horror e incertidumbre, que debía darles una explicación antes de decir adiós.

—La Tierra está a salvo — dijo, fuerte y claro —. Liu Kang dio todo de sí por defenderla, y entregó su vida con honor por ella.

Raiden notó, entre el tumulto de gente, a un hombre alto, moreno y fornido que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y lo miraba con unos ojos que le reflejaban algo entre el coraje y la ira. No tardó en reconocerlo como Kai, uno de sus amigos cercanos.

—Hónrenlo, recuérdenlo como el héroe que fue —sentenció, retomando su marcha hacia la salida —. No permitan jamás que su recuerdo se pierda con el tiempo.

Sin decir una palabra más, el cuerpo del Dios se iluminó y desvaneció. No regresó jamás.

Lo que en algún momento habían sido manchas de sangre se cubrieron con pintura. Las maderas rotas y desportilladas se reemplazaron, los cadáveres desperdigados alrededor del templo fueron dignamente sepultados y, junto con todo ello, poco a poco el horror, la tristeza y el recuerdo de los tiempos pasados quedaron relegados a un segundo plano. Hicieron una escultura de Liu Kang en la entrada del templo, para recordar eternamente al héroe del Mortal Kombat que había perdido la vida luchando por su hogar.

¿Qué había en la carta? Kung Lao la había firmado con su nombre al final y había enviado saludos a todos en el templo. Justo encima, anunciaba su deseo de quedarse junto a los guerreros de la Tierra para luchar contra la amenaza de los otros Reinos y que, de momento, no volvería a casa.

En realidad, él sabía que quizás jamás regresaría a casa. ¿Cómo podría llamarla de esa manera? Ya no podría volver a sentir la Academia como su hogar.

No sin Liu Kang.

* * *

Para fines del año 2011, meses transcurridos de la invasión, fue la fecha en que el gobierno de Estados Unidos y muchos otros en el mundo, en conformidad con la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, dio el comunicado oficial frente a miles de periodistas, políticos, autoridades y cámaras de noticias. Para su fortuna, Jade ya no estaba en la ciudad.

Todo comenzó con los primeros días tras la invasión. El desconcierto y el pánico eran generales en casi todo el mundo. Lo que comenzó como debates barriales, prosiguió a una marejada que llegó a cada rincón del mundo. No tardaron en cobrar fuerza los rumores de fuerzas demoníacas que habían llegado para profanar la Tierra, hecho que solo ayudó a confundir y enardecer aún más a la muchedumbre.

Finalmente, miles y miles de personas de todo el planeta se agruparon indignadas frente a las sedes representantes del poder para expresar su descontento e incertidumbre. Las protestas, que comenzaron siendo revoltosas pero pacíficas, rápidamente adquirieron un carácter violento y vándalo.

Comprendiendo que las sociedades ya no podían continuar por más tiempo sin comprender que había ocurrido, llegó el día en que la verdad se supo. Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage colaboraron con las autoridades de los aparatos del Estado, brindando información sobre todo lo que habían vivido.

Por el contrario de lo que ellos creían, la existencia de otros Reinos era de saber confidencial en numerosos países del globo pero, ante la posibilidad de que el pánico cunda en la población, y pensando en que hasta entonces nunca se habían convertido en un verdadero problema, decidieron mantener en secreto y no adoptar mayores medidas que un seguimiento paulatino de los movimientos de estos mundos.

Entonces surgió un período de sorpresiva hostilidad. La gente, molesta y exigiendo justicia por sus familiares y seres queridos asesinados durante el ataque protestaban en pos de seguridad y justicia. Habían comenzado a compartir una visión igual a la de aquellos en el poder; que los demás reinos y todos los que formaban parte eran una amenaza. Querían respuestas, querían que actuaran, que alguien hiciera _algo._

Hasta que llegó el comunicado de diciembre del año 2011.

El Presidente de los Estados Unidos, en conferencia de prensa, anunció que desde ese día en adelante, comenzaba un nuevo régimen. Ante los aplausos de algunos y el terror de otros, quedó establecida la prohibición de la presencia de seres de otros reinos en el territorio terrestre y que, llegado el caso de su presencia, serían detenidos, sometidos a la justicia e incluso ejecutados.

Desde el comienzo del nuevo sistema, le fue difícil a las autoridades identificar a seres originarios de otros Reinos; no tenían un registro completo de cada uno de ellos. En este punto fue donde las declaraciones archivadas en el expediente de Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade fueron clave, desde sus capacidades físicas y espirituales, o el hecho de ser capaces de vivir por miles de años fue un buen punto de partida. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que con una muestra de sangre fuera discernible un ser humano de otra especie. Y a partir de entonces, la cacería comenzó. Cualquiera sospechoso de no ser residente del Earthrealm era detenido y sometido a las pruebas pertinentes.

Pero mientras todo eso ocurría y algunos de sus hermanos de sangre eran capturados y asesinados, ella llevaba meses fuera de Nueva York, y no tenía la menor idea de la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo. Se había exiliado y encontrado hogar con la familia Buttler, unos granjeros de Filadelfia que, ya cercanos a la vejez, habían decidido que una joven fuerte y enérgica como Jade les vendría fenomenal para algunos trabajos.

De hecho, Jade permaneció en Nueva York por menos de una semana tras la muerte de Kitana. Raiden le ofreció regresarla a su hogar, pero rechazó la oferta. No podía regresar a Edenia con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, siendo que además protegerla era su tarea; su destino. Saber que había perdido la vida no solo le destruía el corazón, sino que además le recordaba que había fallado en el deber que había cumplido desde que tenía memoria; protegerla, servirle, estar presente.

Ahora su vida se trataba de deambular sin rumbo, trabajar, cultivar para sobrevivir, ¿pero para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía su vida ahora? Jade lidiaba con aquella incertidumbre al despertar cada mañana y al acostarse cada noche. A veces la duda la sorprendía en la madrugada, y se levantaba de repente, con las manos sudadas y los ojos clavados en la nada. Recordaba, como si se repitiese a cada segundo en su mente, las palabras de Kung Lao después de ver morir a Liu Kang:

—"Todos ustedes no trajeron más que muerte y tragedia" — espetó, con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

A veces, cuando Jade pensaba en que quizás podría regresar con aquellos que lucharon a su lado durante la invasión, llegaba a su mente ese recuerdo, y rápidamente descartaba la posibilidad.

Pero ni siquiera en aquel mundo logró encontrar la paz. Fue cuestión de tiempo a que, producto de rumores, los agentes de seguridad acabaran visitando la granja. ¿La razón? La poca gente que conocía al matrimonio sabía que no tenían descendientes ni recibían visitas. A todos se le hizo extraña la aparición de la nueva forastera.

Al llegar allí, la pareja fue borrada del mapa sin dificultades, no tenían familiares, ni hijos, ni vecinos. A nadie le pareció algo común que desaparezcan de la faz de la Tierra, pero nadie se preocupó ni lo sufrió realmente.

Según los archivos policiales, el espécimen femenino fue localizado en los terrenos mientras intentaba escapar. Era particularmente agresivo, además de particularmente hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, detalló uno de los oficiales que fue atacado directamente y requirió de tratamientos médicos. Intentó defenderse antes de ser exitosamente adormecida.

El escuadrón captor arribó a la ciudad el día veinte de noviembre del 2013, y la joven en cuestión fue designada al Centro de Retención de Long Island dónde, según establecían las leyes, sería sometida a juicio y se determinaría su destino.


	2. Entre pesadillas

Capítulo 1: Entre pesadillas

Todas las personas que conocía, con las que se frecuentaba o a las que hablaba de sus problemas —algo que no pasaba nada seguido —, le hablaban radiantes de la navidad, de una época de felicidad y reunión; una época para disfrutar con los seres a los que se ama. Pero en aquel momento, él no podía compartir eso. Las personas que amaba o creyó amar ya no estaban a su lado. Claro que había personas a las que apreciaba, pero temía; temía por acabar perdiéndolos. Y era por eso, por lo que para Kung Lao no eran más que grises días de invierno.

Casi todas las noches tenía pesadillas. A menudo incluían a Liu Kang, y eso no podía producirle otra cosa que dolor.

Una de ellas lo estaba atacando en el preciso instante en que el ruido estruendoso del despertador lo trajo repentinamente a la realidad. Se incorporó rápidamente, sudoroso y agitado. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos rápidamente, como si intentase quitarse aquella horrenda imagen de la retina.

 _Otra vez_ , no pudo evitar pensar. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban habitualmente desde hacía tiempo, y jamás había encontrado la manera de hacer que cesaran. A esas alturas, había aprendido a convivir con ellas como algo habitual, pero no por eso se habían vuelto menos abrumadoras.

Miró a su alrededor. La sala de estar estaba en un completo desorden y un botella de ron estaba derramada descuidadamente sobre la mesa ratona. No cabía duda, había vuelto a beber hasta caer abatido por la borrachera. Oh, ¿qué dirían los monjes del templo si lo viesen en aquel estado?

Bufó sin poder evitar sentir ese amargo gusto de decepción en la boca. Barrió la habitación con la vista en busca de sus botas. Por los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las persianas era evidente que ya había amanecido, algo que no era buena señal para sus horarios laborales. Se volteó y estiró uno de sus brazos para buscar a tientas sus botas, entre un montón de cajas con adornos de navidad. Repentinamente, sintió algo húmedo y cálido que se refregaba repetidamente en sus dedos.

Elevó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Marvel, su compañero de departamento y fiel amigo. Le miraba con la lengua afuera y goteando, como si estuviera sonriendo y esperase que se levante para jugar un poco con él. Bajó la vista y refregó su cara sobre el sofá.

—No eres lo que buscaba precisamente— dijo suavemente. Estiró el brazo y premió su entusiasmo con una descuidada caricia.

El perro le ladró, como si estuviese ofendido por la falta de júbilo matutino de su dueño y se esfumó, camino a la cocina. En tanto, Kung Lao le siguió con la mirada y aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar sus siempre renuentes botas. Nunca le era fácil encontrarlas en la mañana entre el desorden habitual de su departamento, mucho menos después de haber estado ebrio.

Se puso de pie torpemente, cual recién nacido que está aprendiendo a caminar. Oteó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las ocho y cinco minutos. En ese preciso instante, debía estar en el trabajo hacía cinco minutos. De repente tenía muchas ganas de maldecir.

Entonces oyó unos golpeteos, como de tacones resonando contra el suelo. Meciéndolas suavemente y más enlodadas de lo que el recordaba, Marvel traía sus botas pendiendo de su hocico. Kung Lao se inclinó y volvió a acariciarlo, esta vez con más ímpetu.

—Buen trabajo — lo felicitó, y se puso de pie.

Pocos minutos más tarde, luego de prepararse con premura y beber una taza de café, tomó su arma, una Glock 17 de la cómoda de la sala de estar. Comprobó el seguro con un leve roce antes de atravesar la habitación hacia la puerta de entrada. Marvel iba a su lado, con un ánimo renovado que no era típico de todas las mañanas.

Apenas abrió, su compañero salió disparado hacia afuera. Él lo siguió, apagó la luz y, antes de salir al sombrío corredor del edificio dónde vivía, volteó ligeramente y observó su sombrero, depositado cuidadosamente, inmaculado tras una vitrina. Llevaba años sin usarlo, pero no podía evitar mirarlo cada mañana sin sentir que llegaría el día en que inevitablemente volverían a vivir aventuras juntos.

Y la dicha era casi tan grande como la tristeza.

A pesar de tener un coche, ese día decidió caminar. Marvel lucía animado, había una bonita brisa y bastante gente en las calles. Los niños corrían, se arrojaban bolas de nieve o hacían ángeles en el suelo. De todas formas, había llegado mucho más tarde en otras ocasiones y el departamento de policía no estaba muy lejos de allí.

La época navideña de aquellos días sin duda se hacía notar. Cada casa estaba adornada con guirnaldas y luces de colores. Algunos habían incluso hecho arreglos a los árboles de sus jardines. Ni hablar de la cantidad de gente que iba por las calles con bolsas y cajas de cosas recién compradas. Sin embargo, aun habiendo vivido dos años en Estados Unidos, seguía sin captar del todo el espíritu navideño del que tanto hablaban.

Hasta entonces, había pasado las fiestas en la estación de policía. Varios de sus compañeros estaban allí, hacían un brindis y algunos incluso intercambiaban regalos. Johnny lo había invitado las dos veces a su casa para celebrar, pero la idea de compartir una mesa con un montón de gente refinada, que hablaría de negocios y finanzas le parecía nefasta.

A pesar de esa mala imagen, ambos se frecuentaban seguido. También mantenía un asiduo contacto con Sonya; ella había sido de gran ayuda para inmiscuirse en las fuerzas de seguridad y ganarse cierta fama allí. A esas alturas, había demostrado su valía y habilidades.

Respeto que no se convertía en gloria por su mala fama. Llegar tarde era casi un hábito religioso.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando llegó a la estación. Subió las escalinatas y abrió las amplias puertas metálicas, que rechinaron ante su presencia. Frente a él se alzaba el amplio vestíbulo, con suelo de mármol e iluminado con unos antiguos candelabros. Lo recorrió rápidamente. El oficial de la recepción se había dormido con un diario pendiendo sobre su cara. Kung Lao sonrió ladinamente por aquella habitual imagen y continuó su camino hasta la oficina de su jefe.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta de roble y tocó dos veces, se recostó junto al marco mientras, de reojo, observaba la placa de la puerta. "Herbert Kramer", Jefe de policía, leyó sin mucho ánimo, justo antes de que una suave ráfaga le dé en la cara y note que la puerta se había abierto de repente. Bajo el umbral, con una ligera sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes amarillentos, y su cabello canoso peinado hacia atrás, estaba Herbert. Traía un traje gris, siempre impecable, un poco más oscuro que el color cenizo de su cabello y su barba.

Kung Lao extendió la mano, sin ocultar un ligero desprecio. Para alguien con una estricta formación militar como Herbert, madrugar y respetar a los superiores eran reglas fundamentales de todo agente de la justicia, pero a esas alturas había comprendido sin mayor remedio que no podía perderse de tener a alguien con las habilidades de Kung Lao en su escuadrón.

—Llegas tarde —le advirtió, estrechando su mano —, otra vez.

Kung Lao sonrió sin tomarle importancia, y él se hizo a un lado. Tenían un trato profesional pero afable, Herbert sabía que tenía un potencial casi ilimitado, y que si lograse adoctrinarlo como deseaba, Kung Lao sería un agente infalible. Todos los renegados temblarían ante sus pies. Hasta que ello ocurra, no podía hacer más que sancionarlo, regañarlo, hablarle de ideales y del peligro que corría la sociedad.

—Lo lamento — se excusó mientras se adelantaba para tomar asiento junto al escritorio —. Mi despertador no sonó.

Herbert resopló y volteó, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en el instante en que Marvel se escurrió rápidamente.

—No es la primera vez que sucede — acotó, caminando hacia el escritorio para tomar asiento.

Kung Lao extendió la mano y acarició a Marvel bajo el mentón. El perro movió la cola. Mientras, miró curioso al resto de la oficina. Había estado ahí decenas de veces, pero le seguía pareciendo tan gris y lúgubre como siempre. Junto al escritorio y las sillas, había un armario, siempre cerrado con candado. El piso de mármol blanco estaba siempre reluciente y no había un solo papel desperdigado en toda la habitación. Al fondo, había una pequeña ventana que siempre tenía las cortinas bajas.

—Es que no tengo un despertador.

Su jefe arrugó la frente y lo miró con curiosidad. Le sorprendía aquella impertinencia de un hombre que decía haber sido criado como monje.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegué a este puesto, Kung Lao?

—Con trabajo y dedicación — citó—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces.

No mentía, aquello era parte del típico discurso de Herbert.

—Exacto, y llegar tarde no forma parte de eso — lo regañó —. Compra un despertador, y recuerda para qué estás aquí.

—Lo tengo claro.

— ¡Entonces demuéstralo! —Estiró el brazo hacia un pequeño vaso de whisky sobre su escritorio y dio un sorbo. Se puso de pie y caminó con brío hasta la ventana. Allí escrutó las calles aledañas, sus ojos vagaron entre los autos y la gente que caminaba, como si buscase identificar a alguien.

Aquella reacción atípica lo tomó por sorpresa. Kung Lao había trabajado a las órdenes de Herbert durante dos años. Si bien era un hombre recto y de carácter contundente, con una formación militar ejemplar, esta vez denotaba en él cierto nerviosismo. Apoyó sus manos sobre el antepecho y se posó allí.

Kung Lao, notó aquello rápidamente, por lo que con curiosidad pero sin un verdadero apuro, se puso de pie sin mucho ánimo. Marvel, que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, dio un salto y se arrellanó en su silla con pereza. Caminó junto a su jefe, este lo miró de soslayo y suspiró.

—Hubo un ataque a uno de los centros de retención de Long Island por la noche —dijo, y de repente sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al marco de la ventana, sus labios se crisparon con rabia —. Al parecer notaron que era uno de los menos protegidos y buscaron los flancos más frágiles para ingresar.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó, gravemente preocupado.

Kung Lao recordaba ataques y fugas durante los primeros meses del nuevo régimen, cuando las fuerzas de seguridad aún no estaban en el mayor auge de control y soberanía. Pero a esas alturas se suponía que los centros de retención eran verdaderas fortalezas militares sin escapatoria ni debilidades. La gente que hacía sus deberes y salía a las calles contaba con que así era.

—Se infiltraron como profesionales, inmovilizaron a los guardias en un santiamén. — Acarició su bigote, siempre prolijamente recortado —. Ni siquiera lograron activar las alarmas, todo ocurrió en un instante. Y estaban más que preparados

Un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca. Había muchas preguntas que formular respecto a eso, estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo, pero antes, Herbert pareció leerle la mente

— No encontramos explicación —soltó —. Todo lo que se nos ocurre es que… — miró alrededor de la habitación rápidamente, como si temiese que alguien pudiera oírlo tras las paredes —. Hay un traidor, o varios. Alguien que les está dando información.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Más de veinte escaparon.

La respiración de Kung Lao se detuvo por un instante y miró a su comandante como si esperase que ese número no fuese más que una broma. Pero no era así, el gesto de alarma en sus ojos así lo expresaba. En ese caso, era una cifra verdaderamente alarmante.

—Afortunadamente, los prisioneros que escaparon ya estaban registrados en la base de datos, y las cámaras lo captaron todo.

— ¿Eso significa que incluso identificaron a los atacantes?

Herbert dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a su escritorio. Dio un tirón a uno de los cajones y sacó una abultada carpeta amarilla. De su interior desbordaban infinidad de papeles y lo que parecían fotografías.

—No es tan fácil, Kung Lao — le explicó con calma.

Marvel, que estaba desperezándose, elevó la mirada con las orejas en lo alto. Herbert lo miró sin ocultar un ligero fastidio; Kung Lao sabía que no le agradaban los animales, mucho menos uno tan impertinente como su mascota, pero no podía negar que sus capacidades de rastreo eran admirables.

—Hay muchas fotografías e informes, suficientes como para que los servicios de inteligencia hagan su trabajo — apoyó las palmas sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente a Kung Lao, con una sonrisa ladina —. Por ahora debemos esperar, pero en cuánto sepamos algo más, los renegados estarán un paso más cerca de su aniquilación.

Había en los ojos de aquel hombre un brillo que a Kung Lao le resultaba por momentos escalofriante. Ambos compartían el desagrado por lo renegados y la postura de que su presencia en la Tierra era inadmisible, pero jamás comprendió la razón por la que había algo en su jefe que iba más allá de lo que él pudiese sentir. Ni siquiera él, que se tomaba su trabajo con la mayor de las seriedades, podía ponerse en aquel lugar.

Estiró el brazo y las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar el extremo del impecable carpetón, pero Herbert de repente lo tomó y volvió a guardarlo, tal como lo había sacado.

—Por ahora, te encargarás de patrullar las zonas comerciales —aseveró, con ligera malicia —. Los agentes que tienen respeto por su labor ya se están encargando de esto.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió, sin ocultar su descontento —. ¿Es esto una broma?

—Para nada — negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —. Estamos en vísperas navideñas, hay mucho movimiento y han corrido algunos rumores sobre lo de ayer. Si te ven en las calles, todos estarán más tranquilos.

Kung Lao, indignado, miró a su superior, luego a Marvel, y nuevamente a Herbert, que había entrelazado los dedos y lo miraba con las cejas curvadas en un gesto de curiosidad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que seré la cara famosa de la policía?

—No lo tomes de esa manera. —Movió su mano de un lado a otro —. La gente necesita ver a alguien que le genere seguridad. No podemos dejar que cunda el pánico en la población, para eso estamos. Además, de alguna forma debo reprenderte.

Kung Lao siempre se había considerado un hombre de armas tomar. No le gustaba estar fuera de la acción, esperando que los problemas se solucionen mientras el hacía plegarias en un templo y caminaba en las aceras mientras todos lo miraban, cual celebridad de Hollwood. Prefería salir afuera y procurar solucionar los problemas por sí mismo.

—Date prisa, Kai te espera en el estacionamiento —dijo—. Date prisa. —Recorrió la vista alrededor de la oficina y detuvo su mirada en Marvel, que estaba a punto de dormirse —. Y llévate el perro.

—Gracias, señor Kramer —murmuró descontento.

Caminó hasta la puerta con paso firme, giró la reluciente perilla metálica y, bajo el dintel, se detuvo y viró para ver por última vez a su jefe que, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, se había desabrochado el saco y había encendido un cigarrillo.

—Vamos, Marvel.

El perro se espabiló de repente, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si le fuese difícil identificar de donde había venido ese llamado. Dio un salto de la silla y siguió sin chistar a su amo. Le rozó la rodilla al pasar junto a la puerta.

En el estacionamiento, Kai lo esperaba con el uniforme impecable. Estaba recostado junto a la puerta y tenía los brazos cruzados. No parecía haber descontento en sus ojos oscuros. A esas alturas todo eso formaba parte de la rutina.

—Buenos días — le saludó, al verlo aproximarse. Sonrió de lado y se volteó hacia la patrulla —. ¿Problemas con el jefe?

—Lo mismo de siempre — dijo sin agravar el asunto.

Caminó hacia el vehículo, negro, de cuatro puertas y con las siglas "DCRI", que todos utilizaban para referirse al Departamento de control de reinos invasores.

Kai había llegado a la ciudad poco tiempo después de que Kung Lao hubiese enviado la carta anunciando que no regresaría a la Academia. No lo dudó, tomó sus pertenencias y ahorros, se despidió cariñosamente de su hogar y no tardó más de una semana en reunirse con su amigo. Kung Lao reconoció en sus ojos la sed de justicia que recorría cada mililitro de su sangre y lo recibió con un abrazo. Juntos prometieron que la pérdida de Liu Kang no sería en vano.

Pero fue tiempo atrás.

Kung Lao abordó el auto y abrió la puerta de atrás. Marvel ingresó de un salto y se arrellanó rápidamente.

—Creí que te habría enviado con los demás — habló de repente Kung Lao, mientras Kai aceleraba y maniobraba hacia la salida —. Ya sabes, a hacer cosas que realmente valgan la pena.

Kai rio entre dientes. Aceleró, giró el volante y en un instante salieron a las calles de Nueva York. U Un suave cierzo mecía las hojas de los árboles que no las habían perdido y había miles de copos de nieve desperdigados por la calle.

—Nunca me tuvo tanta estima como a ti — admitió, sin ocultar cierto descontento hacia su superior —. Siempre me vio como…, tu ayudante.

—Vamos, no seas tan drástico —le animó —. Creo que sabe que eres el único que me conoce lo suficiente para mantenerme a raya. —Ambos se echaron a reír.

—No pude convencerte de que te quedes en el templo durante le Mortal Kombat —recordó.

—Eso fue diferente. —De repente, su voz se tornó seria —. La Tierra estaba en peligro.

Kai suspiró mientras doblaba en la esquina. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Marvel, que los miraba con los ojos grandes, llenos de intriga.

— ¿Y tú siempre tienes que salir a hacer de héroe rebelde, verdad? — inquirió, con sorna.

—Hago lo que puedo —respondió, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento acompañante.

Poco después llegaron a su destino. El centro comercial era un completo caos. Centenares de personas yendo y viniendo a toda prisa, excitadas, alegres y otras alteradas por las próximas fiestas. No les fue fácil encontrar un lugar en el que poder estacionar, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Salieron a la calle con sus abrigos y Marvel, cuyo pelaje rubio cenizo se mecía suavemente, apuró el paso para llegar a su lado.

Se movilizaban con dificultad entre la multitud. De vez en cuando, algunos notaban su presencia y se hacían paso ante los hombres uniformados. Otros se quedaban anonadados al reconocer a Kung Lao, el guerrero que luchó por la Tierra. Las personas se hacían señas entre sí y murmuraban excitados, como una marejada de chismes y expectación por saber que haría allí. Alguno que otro le extendía la mano para estrechársela amablemente.

—Deberías empezar a repartir autógrafos — bromeó Kai.

—Yo no me tomaría en serio a alguien que juega el papel de héroe repartiendo autógrafos.

—Por eso te respeto, amigo.

— ¿Kramer tampoco te dio información de los renegados? —Cambió repentinamente de tema. Mientras, sus ojos orbitaban de un lugar a otro, como si buscase reconocer a alguien.

—Ni una foto — dijo algo decepcionado —. Supongo que ya tenía otra tarea designada para mí —añadió, mirándolo de manera algo recriminatoria —, sabemos que hay algunos otros renegados en las calles que llevamos tiempo buscando, pero dudo que los encontremos comprando regalos navideños en medio de la calle.

Era verdad, la sola idea de pensarlo era ridícula.

Continuaron deambulando por las calles durante una hora más. No había mucho más que pudiesen hacer, el objetivo de su tarea estaba claro; la gente debía ver en las calles a agentes del departamento de control de reinos invasores —especialmente a Kung Lao—, para que se sintieran protegidos.

La idea le repugnaba más a cada instante. Se sentía un velo, una cortina de humo.

De repente, ambos oficiales notaron a no más de dos calles a un tumulto de gente que se había congregado en un lugar que parecía ser de gran interés. No tardaron en darse prisa para llegar allí y comprender de qué iba la cosa.

Había un montón de mujeres histéricas junto a un lujoso Corolla negro. Algunas de ellas gritaban como si estuviesen a punto de desmayarse y otras saltaban, temblaban y, completamente enardecidas, peleaban por ganar un metro de cercanía a la celebridad que admiraban. En el medio de toda aquella masa femenina, estaba Johnny. Lucía un largo abrigo negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos marrones y sus siempre relucientes lentes oscuros, a pesar de que el ominoso cielo estaba completamente nublado y no había ni el más mínimo rayo de Sol.

—Ya, ya, chicas — intentaba calmarlas, mientras una mujer rubia con una campera roja se abalanzaba sobre su cuello —. Todas pueden tener un poco del gran Cage. — Les sonreía, mientras todas carcajeaban completamente hipnotizadas.

— ¿De verdad quieres que termine así? — le preguntó Kung Lao a Kai —. No puede ser cierto.

—Quizás ligas con una chica guapa…, a veces —repuso animado.

Kung Lao miró entre la multitud. Había muchas mujeres mayores y ancianas, pero no podía negar que algunas señoritas captaban su atención.

—Es un buen punto.

Estuvieron a punto de marcharse, sin más remedio que dejar a Johnny disfrutar (soportar) a su ferviente público, pero entonces, una voz los llamó:

— ¿Kung Lao?, ¿Kai? —inquirió —. Por favor, señoritas, discúlpenme, pero debo irme.

La mayor parte de ellas gritaron algo desanimadas y lanzaron negativas, mientras él intentaba avanzar entre la multitud. Varias de ellas estiraban sus garras para intentar retenerlo o tomar lo que sea de él.

— ¡Johnny! —gritó Kung Lao —. Veo que tienes a las chicas como quieres.

—Es parte del oficio —respondió mientras se acercaba de darle un abrazo. Le palmeó la espalda, luego hizo lo mismo con Kai —. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Marvel corrió y hacia las piernas de Johnny rápidamente y saltó sobre su abdomen. Este la acarició por detrás de la oreja.

—Pues… bien — habló Kai sin mucha convicción —. Nos han enviado a patrullar.

— ¿Patrullar? — preguntó, sin ocultar su desconcierto —. ¿Ustedes también hacen eso?

—En realidad es un poco complicado de explicar — intentó reponer Kung Lao, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

Su charla no pudo avanzar más que eso, y lo que entonces ocurrió acaparó por completo su atención y los llenó de desasosiego.

Un estruendo, enorme e imponente. Un ligero temblor se extendió bajo sus pies y les zumbó en los oídos. Marvel, alarmado, comenzó a ladrar y echó a correr en la dirección de la que parecía provenir aquel escándalo.

Kung Lao demoró unos segundos en reaccionar, pero tras una leve reflexión siguió con la vista a su compañero y corrió tras él. A lo lejos, comenzaba a ver como una nube de humo comenzaba a alzarse mientras gritos de auxilio comenzaban a oírse a la lejanía. A lo lejos notó que, una vez más, tendría que hacerse lugar entre la gente, a diferencia de Marvel que se había colado entre las piernas sin mayor problema. Tomó rápidamente la placa de su chaqueta y la extendió.

— ¡A un lado! — gritó, abriéndose paso a base de empujones —. ¡Policía! ¡Hagan espacio!

Poco a poco abrieron un camino por el que pudiese desplazarse, excepto por algún despistado que no había notado su presencia. Cuando llegó al final de la muchedumbre, lo vio. Llamas, escombros dispersados por toda la calle y anuncios que, destruidos o incendiados, caían a la vereda.

El ingreso de lo que alguna vez fue el imponente Manhattan mall center, se encontraba en ruinas. Aterrorizadas personas huían o intentaban ayudar a otras que parecían heridas o en problemas. Kung Lao corrió hacia ellas con premura. Pasó por el umbral vidriado del shopping, que humeaba cual chimenea. Entonces, oyó una voz.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! — gritó un hombre, Kung Lao alzó la vista y recorrió todo el panorama —. ¡Aquí! ¡Dese prisa, por favor!

Entonces lo vio. Un sujeto, con una camisa que a la distancia parecía ser blanca, se sacudía desesperadamente bajo unos escombros que aparentemente lo tenían aprisionado de la cintura para abajo. Corrió en su ayuda sin dudarlo. Un pedazo de armadura con algunos trozos de hormigón sobresalía de entre la estructura que lo estaba aplastado. Kung Lao tomó el acero, tomó aire y lo estiró firmemente hacia arriba.

—Salga, rápido — le dijo entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo.

El hombre, que debía tener algo más de cuarenta años, logró zafarse con algo de esfuerzo y salió de allí.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — le dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba corriendo de las llamas.

Viró sobre sus hombros y se introdujo aún más en el edificio. Allí, entre charcos de sangre y otros restos, había una cantidad considerable de cadáveres, algunos aplastados, otros incinerados. Una mujer pasó corriendo despavorida hacia la salida. La tomó de un brazo para detenerla.

—Espere, por favor — le pidió, mientras ella tiraba para zafarse —. ¡Necesito que me diga si hay más gente atrapada en el edificio!

La mujer, que sollozaba y lucía muy agitada, tardó un instante en comprender qué era lo que le habría preguntado. Su cabello estaba absolutamente despeinado y su ropa cubierta de polvo.

—En la planta alta, ¡las escaleras principales se derrumbaron! —explicó atropelladamente — ¡El lugar solo estalló! Las escaleras mecánicas dejaron de funcionar.

Entonces Kung Lao lo soltó y la mujer lo miró un segundo antes de darse vuelta y echar a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

Sin dudarlo más, corrió en busca de algún mapa que le indicara dónde encontrar unas escaleras de servicio, pero no le era fácil en esa situación. No veía nada, y respirar para mantener un buen ritmo se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Continuó corriendo a través de la galería principal, buscando con la vista. Al cabo de unos segundos, una vez más, un ruido llamó su atención; esta vez mucho más grave, diferente a lo que podría emitir cualquier ser humano. Venía de Marvel. Ladraba estruendosamente, por lo que no le fue difícil hallarlo tras unos instantes.

— ¿Qué hallaste, muchacho? — inquirió al alcanzarlo.

Alzó la vista. Una puerta doble de metal con un barral horizontal yacía ante él. Al otro lado, alguien parecía embestir la puerta repetidamente. Sujetó los barrales firmemente y dio un tirón hacia atrás, pero la puerta dio un leve vaivén, sin ceder ni un centímetro.

— ¡Aguarde un instante, por favor! —pidió rápidamente, buscando como abrir la puerta.

— ¡Dese prisa, hay gente herida — le pidió al otro lado una voz femenina.

No tardó en encontrar el motivo por el que la puerta no les permitía escapar. Entre los barrales, pendía una cadena, unida con un firme candado. No demoró un segundo más, tomó de su cinturón su Glock 17, apuntó y dio un rápido pero certero disparo y el candado, tras un intenso chispazo, cayó al suelo hecho añicos. La persona que estaba al otro lado volvió a embestir la puerta, y esta vez se abrió de par en par.

Fue solo un instante, una fracción de segundo. Un color verde esmeralda se abrió paso tras el metal y se acercó repentinamente a él. Estuvieron a solo centímetros de su rostro y, empujado por la oleada de gente aterrada que había aparecido de repente, cayó hacia atrás, apoyado en sus manos. Los ojos de la mujer la siguieron por un momento más y de repente volteó.

Pero todo eso fue mucho más lento, más complejo y más confuso de lo que en realidad pareció, y en aquel momento, Kung Lao estaba reincorporándose, mientras su realidad daba un vuelco. Por segundo, todas las certezas que creía tener sobre sí mismo, habían desaparecido.

— ¡Corran, todos! — gritó a la multitud que se desplazaba a su alrededor —. ¡Afuera!

La muchedumbre rodeó la figura de la mujer y Kung Lao la perdió de vista. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarla con la vista. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. No podía ser, después de tanto tiempo. Tras unos instantes logró vislumbrar su cabellera negra. No era difícil distinguirla, siempre la había visto como alguien que… destacaba. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta café, de cuero quizás. No era la vestimenta con la que la había conocido, pero definitivamente no podía ser otra persona, no con ese color.

— ¡No se detengan! — insistió.

Una catarata de sentimientos había tomado posición de él, y no lograba mover ni un músculo. La gente corría y corría, como una marea que no parecía tener fin, pero su mirada estaba fija en un punto. Cuando finalmente ya nadie salió de la escalera, ella se volteó y caminó con paso firme hacia él.

— ¡Este lugar se va a venir abajo! — vociferó, tosiendo un poco —. ¡Vamos!

Había en su voz un tono desconocido, que le permitió advertir que lo más probable era que Jade no lo hubiese reconocido. Le tomó un instante recobrar del todo el habla, pero finalmente, pudo articular algo:

— ¿No queda nadie en el edificio? — le preguntó — ¿Esos eran todos?

—Son todas las personas vivas que encontré — respondió con zozobra.

Y sin decir una palabra más, ella echó a correr. Kung Lao la siguió un momento después, aún con un conflicto de ideales en su interior.

Atravesaron la salida y llegaron al exterior, donde las personas que habían logrado escapar estaban siendo ayudadas. Habían llegado más vehículos de policía, bomberos y ambulancias. Tanto alboroto había, que casi nadie había notado o le había tomado importancia a su salida.

Ya afuera, Kung Lao la buscó con la mirada. Ella estaba a no más de veinte metros, apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Parecía estar recobrando el aliento.

La muchacha se reincorporó ligeramente. Su largo cabello negro se deslizó sobre su espalda, hasta sus caderas. El monje se acercó a ella.

—Tú… —musitó, seguro de que no podía estar equivocado, _tenía_ que ser ella.

Ella viró sobre sus talones y lo miró, con inocente curiosidad. Por un segundo, no pareció provocar reacción en ella, le miró como se mira a un desconocido. Pero tras un instante, sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente y su espalda se irguió un poco. La mirada de la muchacha lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y el volvió a hacer lo mismo. Había un atisbo inevitable de terror en ambos.

Se estaban reconociendo, estaban evaluando a quien, por azares del destino, se había vuelto en su enemigo.

La calle 32 oeste estaba abarrotada de gente en cada rincón. Ya nadie prestaba atención a los escaparates ni a los carteles de ofertas; la muchedumbre se había apiñado frente al incendiado Manhattan Mall, cuyas estructuras vidriadas, ya deshechas, se desplomaban y precipitaban a la calle. La policía hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a los heridos y mantener a raya a la multitud. Llegaban cada vez más patrullas, bomberos, ambulancias.

Y en medio de todo aquel alboroto, ellos estaban cara a cara, ajenos al mundo actual. Por sus mentes recorrían memorias de un pasado mutuo, repleto de alegrías y tristezas, que los había llevado a dónde estaban. El universo solo había hecho lo suyo, seguir adelante.

Un instante después, antes de que él tuviera claro qué era lo que debía hacer, fue su rival quién tomó una resolución. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a la avenida de las Américas. Le tomó un instante, pero finalmente logró reaccionar. La siguió rápidamente, con un confundido Marvel a su lado. Él aún no había decidido si debía aceptar que realmente era ella, pero allí se encontraba, persiguiéndola en medio de una catástrofe colosal.

No le era fácil seguirla con la vista, la acera estaba repleta de gente curiosa que miraba consternada, tomaba fotos y vídeos o pretendía acercarse al lugar del siniestro.

La sospechosa parecía tener facilidad para movilizarse entre todos. Quizás por su silueta delgada, quizás era algo que había aprendido durante su trabajo como asesina, pero lo hacía de manera formidable.

Kung Lao no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. La situación llena le adrenalina hacía que su sangre hierva como en el pasado, y su compañera seguía siendo tan escurridiza como siempre.

Avanzaron hasta la esquina, a pesar de que Kung Lao se había quedado atrás, aún podía verla a la distancia. De a ratos, Jade regresaba la vista hacia él y lo vislumbraba con facilidad, solo para constatar que poco a poco estaba ganando distancia.

Al llegar a la esquina, Kung Lao la vio girar la mirada rápidamente a ambos lados y finalmente doblar a la derecha. Apresuró el paso tanto como pudo, empujó a un hombre por los hombros y este se desplomó contra la pared de un edificio.

Una vez allí, barrió todo su alrededor con la mirada, pero no vio más que gente y vehículos por doquier.

— ¡Marvel, sigue buscando! — le ordenó.

Su mascota se adelantó hacia Broadway, mientras él cruzaba al otro lado de la calle, hacia la Plaza Greeley. Estaba repleta de la nieve, los árboles completamente deshojados y con niños, de antaño corriendo y jugando por allí, que ahora miraban el espectáculo que les ofrecía el edificio en llamas. Recorrió el sitio de una punta a otra, escudriñándolo minuciosamente, pero no vio nada que le ayude a seguirle el rastro a su fugitiva.

Completamente agotado y decepcionado de su bajo rendimiento, se sentó en la nieve, apoyando los antebrazos en los codos. Entonces, llegó un fuerte murmullo que creció poco a poco, algunos gritos de sorpresa y oyó a los chicos proferir un alarido de asombro.

A los lejos, el Manhattan Mall, que parecía una enorme chimenea despidiendo humo, había comenzado a desplomarse. Los pisos de arriba se desarmaban como cartones que se doblaban y cedían, acarreando consigo a las plantas inferiores que, una a una, perdieron su esplendor al caer al vacío.


	3. Lo que está oculto

Capítulo 2: Lo que está oculto

El sonido constante y monótono del reloj había comenzado a enloquecerlo. Llevaba más de una hora en esa lúgubre y desabrida oficina. Herbert ni siquiera había estado de humor para dejar que Mavel le haga compañía; lo había dejado esperando en el corredor.

Más de cien víctimas fatales, uno de los centros comerciales más concurridos completamente destruido y la población de toda la ciudad plenamente consternada, y aterrada.

—Entonces… —volvió a repetir Kramer, acodado en su escritorio y frotándose los ojos. Lucía severamente agotado —. ¿No viste a nadie sospechoso?

—No — respondió instantáneamente —, a nadie.

—Bien — añadió, hojeando unos archivos o tecleando algunas cosas en su ordenador —. Entonces puedes irte, Kung Lao. Tómate el resto del día, lo mismo para Kai.

Le tomó por sorpresa el inesperado gesto de generosidad, pero no podía decir que no, se encontraba más que agotado.

—Claro — dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió ligeramente y pudo ver a Kai, Johnny, que al parecer habían acabado de dar su testimonio, esperándolo en el pasillo. Marvel estaba junto a la puerta, esperándolo. Normalmente habría comenzado a arañar la puerta, pero debió ser lo suficientemente astuto para notar que Kramer no estaba de humor para tratar con él.

—Kung Lao… —lo detuvo Herbert —. Mantente alerta, y llega temprano mañana. —Se ajustó el nudo de la corbata precipitadamente, en un gesto claramente nervioso. —Las cosas están más jodidas que nunca.

Asintió en silencio y se retiró, con una sensación más que amarga en la boca. Había mentido, quizás por inseguridad, quizás por no querer admitir que un sospechoso se había escapado pero…, ¿qué había sido realmente? Simplemente había decidido guardarse la realidad por sí mismo, al menos hasta que el rompecabezas esté parcialmente más completo.

— ¡Hombre! — gritó de repente Johnny —. ¿Qué ocurrió? Te interrogó durante una eternidad.

—No fue tanto tiempo en realidad — repuso Kai —. Kramer es un hombre de muchas palabras, más aun tratándose de Kung Lao.

—No importa, solo tonterías — comentó Kung Lao adelantándose hacia el vestíbulo —. Me pidió unos informes lo antes posible y me hizo algunas preguntas.

—Lo habitual — añadió Kai, mirando a Johnny, que seguía sin estar convencido.

Caminaron hasta el exterior y bajaron las escalinatas sin mucha prisa. Transcurrido el medio día, había comenzado a nevar levemente.

—En fin, muchachos — habló de repente Johnny —, esto estuvo de locos, pero tengo que irme. Tengo compras que hacer, y Sonya querrá que la llame.

—Seguro está preocupada — comentó Kung Lao, riéndose —. Parece que se llevan bien, ¿eh?

—Hago lo que puedo — dijo el actor, alegre.

Dio un apretón de manos a Kai, una fugaz caricia a Marvel, y cuando se acercó para despedirse de Kung Lao, se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos como si buscase descifrar algo antes de añadir:

—Te llamaré.

Se marchó caminando lentamente, abordó su auto y los saludó agitando la mano en el aire antes de pisar el acelerador y doblar en la esquina.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le ofreció Kai de pronto.

—No, estoy bien —respondió forzando una sonrisa —. Me vendrá bien caminar, y Marvel luce animado también. —Su mascota había comenzado a corretear junto a unos niños en la calle que se abalanzaban sobre él.

Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento, donde Kai había aparcado su vehículo personal. Una auto algo viejo y despintado, pero que le había sido lealmente efectivo desde que lo había adquirido usado. Se despidieron y su amigo se marchó a casa.

Buscó a Marvel con la mirada, deseando encontrarlo rápido para regresar a su hogar de una vez por todas. Ese día había sido una completa mierda. Y lo peor es que, más allá de lo terrible, había sido completamente fascinante.

Había revivido muchas cosas esa mañana, cosas que creía haber dejado atrás y heridas que creía haber cicatrizado. Ahora estaban abiertas, expuestas al exterior. Y por alguna razón, eso le hacía sentir algo curiosamente agradable en su interior.

* * *

De camino a casa, había fantaseado en cómo se abalanzaría salvajemente sobre la cama y dormiría horas y horas, hasta que su despertador suene al día siguiente, alguien llame al teléfono, o Marvel decidiera subirse a la cama para despertarlo porque estuviese hambriento.

Pero no fue así.

Apenas pisó el giró el pomo de la puerta y posó la planta de sus pies sobre el parquet, tuvo la certeza de que las preocupaciones, los pensamientos y los recuerdos no le dejarían conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Así que tomó la decisión de no perder el tiempo de darse la oportunidad de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, y se encaminó directamente al comedor. Caminó junto a su árbol de navidad para presionar el interruptor que hacía que sus pequeñas bombillitas comiencen a brillar y alternar colores.

Se sentó, sirvió un vaso de whisky, encendió su ordenador y en un instante comenzó a escribir el informe para Kramer. Bajo la lámpara de la cocina, su silueta se dibujaba en el suelo.

No tardó más de dos horas. Intentó ser lo más conciso posible, explicando cada detalle —y depurando aquello que de momento no pensaba informar—, hasta que lo tuvo listo. Para cuando acabó, su vaso de whisky estaba vacío, excepto por unas pequeñas gotas depositadas en el fondo. El Sol se había puesto, comenzaban a encenderse las chimeneas de los hogares y los adornos navideños resplandecían en el nuevo reino nocturno.

Para su fortuna, el sueño había comenzado a afectarle, le ardían los ojos y tenía los músculos crispados después de tanta adrenalina. Definitivamente estaba listo para darse el lujo de dormir.

Caminó hacia la habitación con somnolencia. Subió la escalera con pasos pesados y lentos hasta que llegó. Marvel estaba acostado a un lado; en cuanto lo vio, alzó las orejas atento, como si esperase que su amo le dijera que se vaya al suelo, como casi siempre ocurría. Le miró con los ojos grandes y brillantes. Él podía leer aquella mirada: "Vamos, ¿realmente vas a hacerme dormir en el suelo después de lo que pasamos hoy?".

Normalmente le habría regañado, pero estaba muy agotado y comprendía que su amigo también, después de todo ambos habían estado en el centro de la catástrofe.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso su pijama blanco y se arrellanó a su lado. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de su cuello y cerró los ojos lentamente. El ritmo de su respiración comenzó lentamente a mermar, la noción de la realidad comenzaba a difuminarse paulatinamente. Solo entonces comenzó a captar un sonido ligero y repetitivo, casi armonioso. Por un momento no le tomó importancia, pero poco a poco algo en él lo alertó; advirtió que significaba algo.

Solo un momento después, maldijo al notar que era el teléfono. Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, bostezó y estiró los pies hacia el suelo. El contacto frío le produjo una sensación desagradable. Llegó a la sala de estar un momento después y aferró el aparato entre los dedos. Al otro lado de la línea, una autoritaria voz profirió algo similar a un grito de alegría, pero que a causa de su falta de descanso le pareció un maldito alboroto.

— ¡Kung Lao! —le regañaron —. ¡Hasta que tomas el teléfono! Estaba preocupada de que hayas tenido algún inconveniente.

En un comienzo evaluó seriamente mandar la charla al demonio y colgar, pero recapacitó.

— ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? —respondió irónico. Las llamadas de Sonya siempre acababan o comenzaban en un regaño, pero a aquellas alturas había aprendido a reaccionar bien a sus rabietas.

Se encaminó al antepecho de la ventana y se sentó allí. Al otro lado del cristal, tenía una vista privilegiada del barrio de Manhattan.

—No se trata de fé —corrigió antes de suspirar —, sabes que las cosas están realmente complicadas allá afuera.

—Es parte de nuestro deber hacerles frente —dijo sin mucho ánimo —. Siempre ha sido así.

—Lo sé. —Sonya parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual, y eso era decir. —Solo que uno no se encuentra todos los días con un ataque terrorista… de esas magnitudes.

— ¿Terrorista? — inquirió intrigado —. ¿Hay alguna información sobre eso? ¿Sabes algo?

Hubo un instante de silencio tenso, finalmente, Sonya tomó aire y habló.

—Sé muchas cosas, créeme —le explico con un tono casi cómico, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a reír —. Las suficientes como para volverme loca.

—Pero si ya estás loca —replicó —. Solo Johnny y yo escuchamos tus desvaríos paranoicos.

—Eres un idiota — respondió y ambos se rieron por un momento.

No ocurría siempre, porque en la mayoría de los casos habían llevado una relación estrictamente profesional como agentes de la ley, pero el tiempo de conocerse y la confianza habían estado creciendo durante los obstáculos que habían superado en equipo, y por aquel entonces podía tomarse la confianza de bromear con ella si estaba de humor. El humor de Sonya no le importaba realmente, a veces era placentero fastidiarla.

—Como sea — habló abruptamente, retomando el tema sin que tuviese que pedirlo —, no tengo información sobre tu caso. Por ahora está en manos de la policía, aunque lo más probable es que acabemos involucrados. Las suposiciones preliminares apuntan a un ataque terrorista.

—Supongo que sabremos más en poco tiempo —opinó de manera optimista —. Kramer estará encima de la investigación. Debiste ver lo furioso que lucía hoy, creí que acabaría arrojando su escritorio por la ventana.

—Kramer es un cretino — dijo ella, indignada —. Estoy segura de que estaba enojado porque alguien arruinó su cortina de la ciudad perfecta. —De repente alzó la voz —. Su farsa se destruyó, y ahora toda la población está preocupada porque no sabe qué va a pasar.

Kung Lao lo tenía claro; Sonya odiaba a su jefe. Todavía recordaba cuando puso el grito en el cielo cuando lo anunciaron como capitán del escuadrón. Había intentado persuadirlo de no meterse en eso por todos los medios, pero Kung Lao desoyó todos sus consejos y, convencido de sus ideales y de lo honorables que eran, se incorporó al equipo. Por aquel entonces, no había más de diez personas.

—Kramer es un hombre que hace lo que debe — respondió, sin inmutarse.

—Como sea —le dijo, sin ocultar su descontento —. No te llamaba para hablar sobre él, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Pero parece que estás como siempre.

—Eso es bueno — afirmó, contento.

—Me alegra que tu carácter siga intacto — alegó ella, desviando un poco el tema —, pero en fin, tengo que irme. Estoy agotada y de seguro tú también tendrás muchas cosas por hacer mañana.

Kung Lao suspiró, algo desanimado. Aquello le había traído un mal recuerdo a la mente.

—Eso espero —dijo, con cierta zozobra —. Luego hablamos, Sonya.

—Adiós —respondió al otro lado de la línea, antes de colgar.

Finalmente, y aún con muchas ideas revoloteándole la cabeza. Logró irse a domir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó de la cama, se colocó su uniforme en un parpadeo y bajó al estacionamiento del edificio para tomar su auto. En cuanto él y Marvel estuvieron a bordo, rápidamente se dirigió al Departamento de policía. Ese día era primordial llegar a tiempo y estar informado de qué rumbo había tomado la investigación.

No tardó en notar algo, una vez conduciendo; el movimiento en la ciudad era mucho menor. No había niños, no había autos por doquier. De no ser por los adornos de navidad desperdigados por doquier, nadie podría adivinar que se trataba de épocas festivas, aunque Kung Lao las viese como algo innecesario.

No había comprendido nunca cual era el apego de la gente por adornarlo todo y gastar montones de dinero por una fecha.

Llegó al Departamento en poco tiempo. Para su sorpresa, Kramer estaba afuera, junto a la puerta. Tenía el mentón alto y estaba cruzado de brazos. No recordaba haber visto a su jefe más de dos o tres veces fuera de su oficina, dónde se pasaba horas y horas dando órdenes, recibiendo y realizando llamados o haciendo otras labores.

Aparcó su vehículo y bajó rápidamente. Se acercó a Herbert, este le estrechó su mano con premura y de repente le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio. Kung Lao notó rápidamente que parecía tener mucha prisa.

Lo siguió. Camino a la oficina recorrieron el vestíbulo. Kung Lao no recordaba jamás haber visto tanto escándalo; agentes de todos rangos iban y venían con hojas de papel o manteniendo acaloradas conversaciones telefónicas, algunos chocaban entre sí y se lanzaban improperios. Todo allí parecía ser un terrible caos.

Pero todo acalló tan pronto como entró a la habitación de Kramer y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Solo entonces estaban aislados, dispuestos a inmiscuirse en asuntos que, parecía ser, eran más apremiantes.

Su jefe tomó un sobre y se lo lanzó a los brazos. Él lo atrapó, algo confundido. Con ambas manos palpó el interior para intentar estimar cuánto contenido había en su interior, aunque eso era solo parte del hábito.

—Es información sobre los fugitivos que escaparon del centro de retención — le explicó Kramer, caminando de un lado de otro de su oficina —. Hay fotos, datos específicos y otros detalles.

— ¿Significa esto que puedo unirme a las tareas de rastreo? — inquirió.

—Significa que las harás por tu cuenta — lo corrigió severamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Los incompetentes agentes que se encargaron de la investigación hasta ahora no encontraron nada relevante — dijo amargamente —. Pero sé que trabajas bien solo, y no hay nadie más capaz que tú en este lugar.

No eran palabras para vanagloriarlo, claro que no. Kramer veía en él un potencial ilimitado, pero era consciente que de vez en cuando solo necesitaba un empujón para salir a hacer lo que debía.

Complacido por aquellas palabras, el monje hojeó curiosamente algunos de los papeles que su jefe le había brindado.

De repente, los labios de Kung Lao se habían curvado en una amplia sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía perdida.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No —repuso, mirándolo repentinamente —. Solo que es emocionante tener una verdadera tarea entre manos.

—Quiero que te tomes lo que queda del año para trabajar por tu cuenta —continuó —. Para el segundo día del año entrante necesito que traigas toda la información que hayas acumulado, ¿queda claro?

—Por supuesto, señor — aceptó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Kramer se acercó a su más apreciado hombre. No podía evitar verlo como un discípulo, alguien a quien preparaba para ocupar su lugar en cuanto el estuviera listo para dejarlo. Le palmeó la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa. Solo cuando Kung Lao reaccionaba así, un enorme alivio lo recorría, porque sabía que estaban un paso más cerca de estar a salvo.

—Date prisa —lo apremió —. Hay muchas cosas por hacer y este sitio es un caos.

No discutieron más, se despidieron cordialmente y, ambos ansiosos por seguir en sus propios asuntos, no tardaron en regresar a lo suyo.

* * *

Kung Lao regresó a su casa completamente complacido. Finalmente, entre tantas amarguras, alguien le había dado aquello que tanto deseaba; una tarea realmente importante, algo emocionante en lo que mantenerse ocupado.

Pero por ahora había algo que estaba aún por encima; la nota de papel. La cita era ese mismo día, y ya no podía esperar.

Entró a su departamento a paso apresurado y rápidamente tomó asiento en la sala de estar. Marvel saltó en el sillón y se arrellanó a su lado. En tanto, Kung Lao colocó el sobre por encima de la mesa color caoba y lo abrió. Sacó de su interior un montón de hojas de papel y, con paciencia de artesano, comenzó a escudriñarlos uno por uno.

Había decenas de fotos que captaban diversos momentos del ataque al centro de retención, desde la llegada de los intrusos —con las caras cubiertas —, el ataque a los guardias y, finalmente, la fuga de los capturados; algunos de ellos heridos, otros intactos.

Tras un momento pasó de ellas, para leer los datos recopilados de los fugitivos. Todos ellos estaban registrados de acuerdo a un número, junto al cual figuraba una foto del renegado en cuestión. Debajo, en letras negras y claras, se encontraban fijados los datos del individuo. Más allá de algunos rasgos físicos, no había ningún dato que le permita establecer hipótesis sobre sus ubicaciones.

No encontró nada poderosamente llamativo en ninguno de ellos. Algunos lucían más peligrosos, otros más inocentes, pero nadie le resultaba conocido en lo más mínimo. Hasta que, finalmente, se encontró con un papel que le produjo escalofríos y lo hizo retener la respiración.

Catalogado como "individuo "F", número 285", debajo se encontraban otras descripciones: Su cabello —negro—, su altura —1,75m—, su peso —68kg— y su color de ojos —calificados simplemente como verdes —. Por encima, junto al nombre que le habían dado, había dos fotos suyas, una de perfil y otra de frente, ambas con los ojos entrecerrados y ojerosos, y sus labios finos cerrados en una línea.

Desde ese punto, ya no tenía dudas; era Jade. Había sido ella en la calle, huyendo de él, y ahora al fin tenía la pieza que le faltaba del rompecabezas, no solo porque confirmaba lo que ya estaba seguro de haber visto, sino porque había corroborado que efectivamente ella era una fugitiva, una enemiga, y que debía verla como tal.

Solo le quedaba una duda, pero era tan grande que en su interior sabía que no había manera de verificarlo que no sea un encuentro personal. Verla cara a cara, enfrentarla.

¿Podría hacerle frente? Y lo que podía ser aún más grave, ¿sería capaz de matarla si fuese necesario?

Pero de momento, solo podía pensar que en su deber era encontrarla, a ella y a todos los demás.

Johnny, Kai y Sonya volvieron a llamar ese mismo día. Ambos invitándolo a la cena de navidad que tenían prevista. Solo entonces lo recordó, se había pasado el día entero con la mente absorta en otros asuntos, y había olvidado por completo que esa misma noche llegaría el día veinticinco de diciembre. Habría fuegos artificiales, cenas fastuosas y los típicos brindis, pero él no deseaba formar parte de eso.

Rechazó las invitaciones educadamente, alegando que ya tenía planes. Había utilizado esa excusa desde el principio, pero como sus amigos sabían que Kung Lao no se relacionaba con nadie más, estaban seguros de que era una mentira para escapar.

Ninguno de ellos parecía entender que él tenía sus propios motivos para mantenerlos alejados de su vida.

Volvería a pasar navidad junto a Marvel y con un poco de ron para no sufrir las penas. Después de todo, tenía cosas por las que celebrar.

Fin del capítulo

Así es, gente. Kung Lao tiene un perro, y ahora maneja el patrullero. Lol.


	4. Mucho más que una cita de navidad

**Capítulo 3: Más que una cita de navidad**

* * *

 _ **Take these sunken eyes a learn to see**_

* * *

Tras el incidente dónde por poco fue otra vez capturada, permaneció oculta en casa de Sonya por un par de días. Las unía un estricto lazo de confidencialidad, pero más allá de que sus caracteres eran completamente diferentes, Jade confiaba plenamente en ella y en su palabra. Después de haber sido rechazada por el grupo de edenianos con los que hasta entonces había estado refugiada, no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Eso la fastidiaba. No le gustaba sentir que era una carga —una peligrosa carga —para Sonya y Johnny. Hasta ese entonces, ellos ya habían hecho mucho por ella.

Ambos habían hecho lo posible para explicarle, en simples palabras, lo que significaba la Navidad. No había tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo en el exterior, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que, a pesar de la respuesta negativa de su entorno, decidió arriesgarse, se había encontrado con un panorama relativamente homogéneo; adornos, luces, gente corriendo de aquí para allá con regalos, algunas esculturas o carros con un hombre grande, sobrepasado en peso y con una larga barba. Traía consigo, ropa roja, por lo general un gorro y un saco en su mano.

Por lo poco que había logrado comprender, ese sujeto parecía algo un poco menos poderoso que una divinidad, algo que hacía que todo aquello se viese espacialmente ridículo y poco serio. En Edenia adoraban a sus Dioses, había esculturas y templos erigidos en su honor, pero nadie se paseaba por la calle pretendiendo obrar sus milagros.

Más allá de eso, realmente no tenía problemas con la navidad. No la conocía, así que no podía compartir los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor que, al parecer, planeaban celebrarla en una fecha específica.

Sin embargo, ella no sufrió mayores preocupaciones. Sonya parecía realmente ocupada en aquel momento, iba y venía de un instante a otro. A veces, la llamaban a altas horas de la madrugada por algo que parecía ser urgente, y ella no tenía mayor remedio que marcharse. Afortunadamente, su casa era lo bastante grande para que ella se pudiese refugiar allí sin sentir que estaba encerrada en una caja.

Sonya no recibía visitas más allá de Johnny, solo alguna muy excepcional y por motivos de trabajo, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo tenía plena libertad.

Cuando la noche de Navidad llegó, fría y ventosa, a Sonya no quedó más que decirle, algo apenada, que aquel día ella tenía una reunión familiar, y que no podría quedarse con ella para celebrar. Además, habiendo otras personas dedicadas a los servicios militares o de seguridad entre sus parientes, era muy arriesgado llevarla consigo.

Jade comprendió, sin explicarse del todo por qué su amiga lució tan apenada al decírselo. La navidad no representaba nada para ella en absoluto. Le dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella se quedaría en la casa, comería algo y luego, seguramente, se acostaría a dormir.

Pero mentía.

Tenía otros planes para esa noche, unos mucho más pretenciosos. Le habría encantado compartirlos con Sonya, y no podía evitar sentir culpa al recapacitar sobre lo que tenía en mente, pero sabía que la militar no le daría más que una rotunda negativa.

Sonya y Johnny la habían preparado. Sabían que existía la posibilidad de que por alguna razón o en algún contexto ella fuese descubierta o se viese obligada a cambiar de escondite. Le obsequiaron mapas de la ciudad de Nueva York y de otras aledañas, le enseñaron a leerlos y comprenderlos. Jade nunca acabó por comprender del todo qué significaban algunos símbolos, a veces le hablaban de "gasolineras", "recorridos turísticos" o algo aún más extraño llamado "shopping". Pero al cabo de un rato, ambos habían decidido que ninguno de esos lugares sería realmente importante para ella, siempre y cuando sepa moverse por la ciudad.

Anteriormente, había estado en el refugio con otros edenianos rescatados, pero tras el incidente del Manhattan Mall —después del cual era cuestión de tiempo en que se vuelva la presa más codiciada de la DCRI— ellos habían decidido expulsarla del grupo.

Sin hogar, una vez más, vagó por la ciudad hasta encontrar un mapa que le permita ubicarse. Sonya le había indicado la localización de su casa en caso de que lo necesite, y eso fue lo que acabó por salvarle el pellejo. Pero la teniente no solo le había enseñado eso. Jade recordaba perfectamente el domicilio de Johnny y, a pedido de ella, el de una persona más.

Cuándo Jade se lo pidió, Sonya se vio obligada a explicarle, con tristeza, cuál era la visión de Kung Lao, y que de seguro ella no sería bienvenida por él, al menos no con buenas intenciones. Al final, pero haciéndole jurar que utilizaría la información como último recurso, Sonya accedió a indicarle la dirección. Jade marcó los tres sitios con tachas de colores y las observaba a diario para tenerlos siempre presentes.

Sonya se fue entrada una vez la noche, muy poco después de las veintiuno. Le advirtió que cerraría cada puerta con cerrojo y que, en caso de algún problema, no dudase en llamar. Anotó su número de celular y lo pegó en la heladera con un imán —aunque Jade ya lo había memorizado —, junto al número de Johnnny —que también sabía —.

La mujer, elegantemente vestida con un sobretodo rojo y unas botas, cruzó apresurada la sala de estar. Jade estaba acostada en el sillón, curioseando aquel extraño aparato que ellos llamaban televisión. Su amiga acababa de darle algo de comer, antes de marcharse.

—Bien, ya sabes —repasó el plan una vez más —. Tienes todo lo que necesitas, y si tienes problemas…

—No dudes en llamar — repitió hastiada —. Lo sé, Sonya. Puedes ir tranquila, podré cuidarme sola por una noche.

—No me preocupa lo que tú puedas hacer, en realidad— repuso amargamente, recostada en la puerta de madera pintada en blanco que daba acceso a su casa —. Cuídate.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que la pena recalara otra vez en ella. Pero tenía la decisión tomada, debía ser esa noche; no habría otro día en el que ambos estuviesen por su cuenta y el resto del mundo estuviese tan inmiscuido en sus propios asuntos, no por el momento.

Esperó una hora desde la partida de su amiga. Mientras, con parsimonia, recorrió la sala, el comedor y finalmente llegó a su habitación. Era pequeña, pero tenía una cama, un armario e incluso un escritorio; lo necesario y algo más.

Levantó el colchón. Allí, cuidadosamente depositados y envueltos en tela, estaban su razorang y su bastón. Los tomó con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Se los llevó consigo al comedor, luego tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Llevaba un tiempo intentando aprender la lengua escrita de los terrícolas, y era capaz de escribir mensajes simples.

Regresó a la habitación y abrió el armario de par en par. Tomó su uniforme de batalla —que llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizar — y se lo puso. Nunca lo había sentido especialmente cómodo, pero sentía que era parte de la costumbre.

Finalmente, antes de marcharse, tomó un largo y grueso tapado negro que la cobijaría del frío, puesto que su traje definitivamente no lo haría.

Sin mirar atrás, la edeniana salió a las calles de la ciudad de Manhattan. Había dejado atrás al miedo y a la duda, que nunca habían sido buenas compañías. En ese momento, todo en lo que pensaba era encontrar la verdad.

* * *

Kung Lao, con teléfono en mano, estaba en su sala de estar. Johnny había vuelto a llamarlo, insistiendo en su invitación. El monje, ya sin encontrar una manera realmente cortés de rechazar la invitación, intentó razonar con él por un momento hasta que, harto, colgó abruptamente.

Fuera de eso, todo en aquella noche había sido tranquilo y según lo planeado. No había tardado en notar que había mucho menos movimiento que de costumbre en las calles.

Estaba revisando una vez más los papeles que Kramer le había brindado —aunque para aquel entonces ya había memorizado gran parte de la información— , cuando notó que, de un instante a otro, Marvel había cruzado la cocina, había pasado aparatosamente delante de él sin siquiera mirarlo y ahora se encontraba en el recibidor. Esas eran las cosas que su amigo solía hacer cuando recibía visitas.

Pero nadie había tocado a la puerta, ni esperaba recibir una sorpresa.

Caminó intrigado hasta allí. Marvel estaba parado frente a la puerta, lucía tenso, _alerta,_ pero no gruñía ni emitía ningún sonido que le sirviese para advertir peligro. Estaba completamente manso.

De repente, notó que su perro se inclinaba bajo la puerta y olfateaba algo. Se acercó rápidamente para observar. Sobre la alfombra, había una pequeña nota de papel.

Se inclinó y la tomó, sorprendido. Quizás por lo inusual de la situación, quizás temiendo que Johnny esté allí, buscándolo para llevarlo a su absurda fiesta, pero sus temores y teorías más disparatadas acabaron por desplomarse al desdoblar el papel y encontrarse con una simple pero clara inscripción. Citaba:

"Nos veremos en la Catedral.

Jade"

No había nada más, ninguna especificación, ningún horario. Para hablar con tanta ambigüedad, Kung Lao era consciente de que solo podía referirse a un lugar. ¿Por qué elegir precisamente ese?

Se llevó la nota bajo las fosas nasales y la olió suavemente, intentando captar algún aroma. Pero no logró sentir nada, ni la más mínima fragancia.

Inexplicablemente, sonrió. Miró de soslayo, su afilado sombrero, pulcramente cuidado y guardado. Lo oía, pedía a gritos ser portado una vez más.

A su lado, Marvel, absolutamente desconcertado, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

* * *

Desde el exterior, la Catedral lucía como alguna suerte de factoría abandonada y muy deteriorada. Algunas personas lo habían adoptado como su basurero barrial; había decenas de bolsas de residuos apiladas contra algunas paredes. Pero no era solo eso, casi todos los cristales estaban rotos y los revoques fisurados. No quedaba ningún rastro de lo que alguna vez fue un tétrico e imponente templo erigido para adorar a Shao Kahn. Solo lucía como un lugar completamente deprimente.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal, subiendo por las esculpidas escaleras de mármol. No le sorprendió ver que la gruesa cadena que de antaño la mantenía cerrada estaba cortada y arrojada a un lado. Aunque eso cercioraba el hecho de que, aparentemente, no se había equivocado. Su instinto no le había fallado.

Se adelantó y extendió los brazos, uno hacia cada hoja de la puerta doble. Las empujó para abrirlas de par en par y encontrarse con la demacrada catedral.

De repente, sintió el anhelo de ver a Marvel escurrirse entre sus piernas para entrar antes que él a cualquier lugar, pero a último momento había decidido que no podía pretender hacerlo formar parte de algo que no había vivido. Sentía, en su interior, que no era justo.

Dio unos pasos decididos hacia adelante. Viró sobre sus talones y, suavemente, cerró las puertas de la catedral. Estas hicieron un estruendoso ruido, que pareció extenderse por toda la edificación.

Se adelantó unos pasos. Aun sin alzar la mirada, acaricia el helado filamento de su sombrero con unos ávidos dedos. Ha decidido que las cosas del pasado merecen ser honradas como tales, y basado en tal argumento, se ha puesto su antiguo uniforme de batalla, aquel que lo había acompañado en los encuentros más duros de su vida.

Solo entonces alzó la mirada y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Parada sobre el altar, cubierta con las vestiduras verdes y negras con que la había visto por primera vez —y que lo habían cautivado, debía admitir — estaba Jade. En sus manos sujetaba firmemente su razorang y su bastón. Desde lejos, podía admirar, apreciar esos ojos ansiosos, expectantes.

Con paso lento, pero decidido, se acercó hasta ella, hasta estar a tan solo uno diez metros de distancia. Parados unos frente al otro, examinan a su adversario. Ambos tienen la misma duda, saben que son enemigos, saben que pueden enfrentarse, ¿pero hasta qué punto? ¿Puede su enemistad estar por encima del pasado?

Aquella incertidumbre los carcome a ambos, y los ha llevado hasta el punto donde no les queda más remedio que comprobarlo por sí mismos.

—Parece ser que ha llegado el momento —murmuró ella, sin mucho ánimo, aunque en su interior podía sentir la temperatura de su sangre elevándose a cada instante. Hervía. Hervía como nunca. Pero no era rabia. Era algo mucho más triste y que le daba mucho más impulso.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —respondió él, sonriéndole. Se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia —. Pero finalmente volvemos a encontrarnos en este lugar.

—Pero no más como aliados —añadió —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es solo el tiempo haciendo de las suyas — explicó, simpático ante lo inusual e innecesario de la charla —. El problema es que a veces quiere hacernos creer que algunas cosas pueden ser como antes.

De repente, Jade soltó sus armas. Las dejó caer al suelo sin reparo y estás produjeron un eco metálico al golpear las baldosas. Se acercó caminando lentamente. No había una respuesta negativa en él, lo que permitió que no se retracte. Es más, ella podía sentir que él estaba esperándola.

—Entonces, así son las cosas ahora — dijo, sin detenerse hasta estar a centímetros de él —. ¿Dónde quedaron los sentimientos que alguna vez me profesaste, Kung Lao? —inquirió. Sabía que la respuesta no la alegraría, pero necesitaba saberla. Necesitaba oírla de su boca.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Kung Lao no supo que contestar. La miró con nostalgia pero, por sobre todo, con la mayor de las cautelas. La examinaba. De repente, Jade no pudo evitar que una gran tristeza aflore en su interior.

—Me atacarías en este momento, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia su mejilla. Podía sentirlo; la frialdad y el recelo.

—Lo haría de ser necesario —exclama, sin darle mayor importancia.

— ¿Qué te detiene?

—El honor.

Una lágrima amenazó con escapar entre sus ojos verdes, pero lo resistió y, en cambio, lanzó una carcajada que Kung Lao acompaña con una sonrisa. De repente, las vueltas de la vida le han comenzado a parecer curiosas e irónicas. Antes, Jade podía asegurar que él habría muerto por estar tan próximo a ella. Pero esta vez, es ella quien haría lo que sea por sentir que aún queda algo del viejo Kung Lao. Lo había encontrado, sabía que estaba ahí adentro, pero parecía ser que ella ya no formaba parte de él.

—Me alegra saber que algunas cosas no han cambiado en ti.

Y, sin decir más, se acerca repentinamente a su rostro. El verde de sus ojos desaparece momentáneamente y Kung Lao acabó decidiendo que podía permitirse ese único riesgo, pero solo porque lo necesitaba. Sus labios se unieron suave y lentamente, solo por un instante, casi como si fuesen adolescentes a punto de dar su primer beso. Miles de recuerdos pasaron en su mente como un flash y, tras un momento, se esfumaron otra vez.

Jade retrocedió, volvió a colocarse su máscara y regresó a su lugar, inclinándose para tomar sus abandonadas armas.

Ninguno dijo una palabra más, pero sabían que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Kung Lao elevó su brazo derecho y, tal como había hecho hace años y añoraba volver a hacer, sujetó su sombrero con habilidad de maestro. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca.

Lo balanceó hacia atrás, mientras Jade hizo lo propio con su razorang. Un instante después, ambos lanzaron sus armas. Estas chocaron en el aire, esparciendo una lluvia de chispas que iluminó la oscura catedral.

Un momento después, se lanzaron en una encarnizada batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, cegados. Quizás por la sombra de la sociedad en la que vivían, quizás por el pasado, quizás por el dolor. Quizás era una desagradable combinación de todas aquellas cosas juntas.

Lo importante es que finalmente se han reconocido como enemigos, al menos hasta que sean iluminados por la verdad.

* * *

 _ **All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free**_

* * *

Fin.


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo

La casa se ha sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Solo el reloj, con su incesante y repetitivo "tic-toc", irrumpe en la enmudecida atmósfera. Se ha recostado sobre la alfombra, pero sus ojos no se desvían de la puerta de entrada. Sabe —ruega— que tarde o temprano, él llegará. Debía regresar. Era Navidad.

Nunca habían hecho cosas realmente especiales en esa fecha, pero usualmente Kung Lao bebía de más y acaba conversándole durante horas, horas que el disfrutaba a su lado. Ambos se necesitaban, se complementaban.

No comprende del todo qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Él simplemente lo dejó allí, solo, le dio unas palmadas, un abrazo y le dijo que pronto regresaría. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Pero no, Kung Lao no lo dejaría así, él no era ese tipo de personas.

Decide parar con sus teorías catastróficas. Todo se solucionaría de un momento a otro, cuando su amo atraviese la puerta y él se le abalance encima.

Hasta entonces, Marvel solo debe seguir recostado en la fresca alfombra. Y no dormirse, claro.

—

* * *

En casa de su madre, están a punto de ser las doce en punto. Ya toda su familia se levanta y busca copas para brindar. Todos lucen felices, radiantes, algunos ya han bebido de más y han comenzado a contar anécdotas ridículas o, de plano, asquerosas.

Pero la preocupación no le permite disfrutar del todo aquella fiesta. Sostiene la copa de cristal entre sus dedos y no puede evitar que estos se extiendan, se retuerzan, se doblen y desdoblen.

Ha llamado a casa varias veces, y nadie ha contestado el teléfono. Claro que bien Jade podía estar dormida, pero sin estar allí, no había garantía de ello.

La noche avanza, ya algunos tíos completamente ebrios han comenzado a bailar con sus esposas cuarentonas. Alguno que otro familiar se le ha acercado y le ha ofrecido formar parte del jolgorio, pero ella, con la mente abstraída en otros asuntos, rechazó la oferta.

Ya han pasado las doce para ese entonces. Ha intentado llamar y una vez más, nada. Entonces, recibe un llamado. Toma el celular completamente emocionada y esperanzada, pero se trata de una llamada de Johnny.

— ¡Feliz navidad, amor! —le grita el actor, que por su tono puede presumir que no está en su mejor estado —. ¡Te amo!

—Feliz navidad para ti también —lo saluda, con un tono tan jovial como logra fingirlo.

— ¿Algo más que decir?

—También te amo.

—Entonces sí es una feliz navidad para mí —añade y comienza a carcajear estruendosamente.

La teniente, recostada en el respaldo de la silla, se encoge de hombros, consternada. Intenta sonreír, ni Johnny ni su familia se merecen recibir ese trato de ella. Quizás Jade se ha acostado temprano y todo está en orden.

Pero algo en su interior le dice que las cosas no van bien.

— ¿Intentaste contactar a Kung Lao? —le pregunta Johnny, adquiriendo un sorpresivo tono serio —. No ha contestado mis llamados.

—

* * *

Herbert Kramer alza su copa de champagne en lo alto, brinda por la salud, por la familia, por la prosperidad y por la paz y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se bebe hasta la última gota de la copa. En el resto de la mesa, las copas permanecen llenas hasta el borde. Nadie ha bebido nada y nadie ha probado un solo bocado.

Los platos que ha preparado la cocinera para su familia no lucen nada despreciables. Pavo, ensalada, incluso langosta; diferentes variedades de salsas y especias. Todos ellos distribuidos en una larga y elegante mesa, finamente pulida y lustrada. Sobre ella pende un enorme candelabro repleto de cristales de color celeste.

Herbert decide ignorar la poca consideración de sus comensales, para luego darles a sus hijos una lección sobre el significado de la navidad. Les habla de lo importante que es dar antes de recibir y después, con un renovado ánimo, decide hablarles de que finalmente el caso de los renegados fugitivos está en manos de Kung Lao. Añade, al borde de la emoción, que lo hace para protegerlos y que, desde ahora, ya no hay nada de qué temer.

Sin dudas, la invasión ha hecho daños irreparables, y tomar cartas en el asunto en casos como estos es primordial y absolutamente indispensable, aun cuando eso implica elevar el ego de Kung Lao por encima de las nubes, que es un poco más alto de lo habitual.

Qué diablos, Herbert sabe que el muchacho se merece cada felicitación. Es formidable.

Pero más allá de todos los tópicos de conversación, el comedor sigue sumido en un silencio ensordecedor. No es para menos; no hay nadie más en la sala que él mismo.

Las navidades para él se han vuelto indescriptiblemente amargas.

Fin.


End file.
